


出逢いの続き

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: F/F, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: *性转注意 京子x杰西卡*俗话说得好，泥塑一时爽，泥一对加倍爽，没写完可能还会再写
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 4





	出逢いの続き

京子第一次见到杰西卡，是在开学初日。  
异于日本人的长相，过分高挑的身材，还有那头张扬的红发——据称是因为遗传了一半的外国血统而导致的红色卷发。她朝门口检查纪律的老师好一番解释才得以顺利跨进大门。

后来在假期时京子瞄到她发根处露出的黑色，以及对方在自己面前毫不掩饰的哼着歌认真的用卷发棒卷着头发，才知道不过是假象。

“因为留在一头黑发很无趣啊，反正老师又不知道，爸妈也无所谓，”杰西卡放下筷子，看着没有胃口百般无聊趴在旁边座位上的京子，忍不住伸手戳戳她的脸，惹得对方一声嘟囔又挪开了一点。“学姐是专门下来看我吃午餐的吗。”  
“只是刚好到楼下拿完资料，顺路过来看看。”  
她嗯嗯两声没有揭穿不好意思开口说想见面的学姐，夹起块厚蛋烧递到对方嘴边，看着对方自然的张嘴咬了下去，噗的一下笑出来。  
对面果然像炸毛的小猫一样猛的抬头，碍于嘴里还有东西不好讲话，狠狠的瞪了杰西卡一眼，三两下咀嚼完，含含糊糊开口。  
“放学后要来看吗，今天有表演。”  
“知道啦，我会去的。”

等杰西卡晃晃悠悠在去live house的路上打包了份草莓大福再到达的时候，京子已经准备要上台了。她轻车熟路的摸进后台休息室，看到年上学姐换下那身古板的制服，套上过分宽大的白色印花T恤和破洞牛仔裤，迅速拆开包装把大福递过去，京子顺着她的手咬了一口，还想咬第二口的时候发现剩下半个已经落进学妹口中。旁边的田中树没忍住笑出声，不等杰西卡注意到他后又要被迫看一发技，开口催促京子赶紧上台。

年下的恋人伸手示意要了个抱抱，京子钻进她怀里蹭蹭两下便噔噔噔上了台。

杰西卡起身准备回到舞台前，走了两步又折返，轻悄悄踏上台阶，借着幕布遮掩窥探着。平时从没在这个角度看过表演，一直是在舞台下稍仰着头，看着被聚光灯笼罩的少女在台上纵情歌唱。  
不同于平日乖巧的形象，京子单手把着麦身体前倾，压着声唱着平时一起听过的摇滚。身上的T恤还是在杰西卡那里顺走的，周末女孩们厮混一宿后，京子还懒懒的窝在被窝里不肯动弹，杰西卡下了床在衣柜里随手抓起件往后一扔盖在她脸上，捏捏她耳垂轻笑着威胁，“不起床我就要再来一……”成功换来一记枕头暴击。

乐曲渐近尾声，京子又转身搭上田中树的肩，高个子男生弯了弯腰凑上，靠着肩拨片划下最后的休止符。她看着少男少女在舞台上齐齐鞠躬，在暗下的灯光里退场。京子一扭头就发现躲在幕布后的杰西卡，瞪大眼疑惑的朝她做了个え？的口型，下台的步伐倒是快了不少，三两下走过去被年下牵住。  
“怎么今天躲这里看了？”  
“想要学姐下场后就能看到我嘛。”  
“喂…！”

杰西卡心满意足看着对方敏感泛红的耳尖，不顾汗湿湿的手扣得更紧。就是这种地方很可爱吧，是在学校时有威严的前辈也好，在live house里尽情展现自我也好，事实上却是一逗弄就会害羞的漂亮小猫。

“今晚要一起去看电影吗？”

-TBC

**Author's Note:**

> *为什么我写京ジェ总是在吃东西，把自己都整饿了


End file.
